


Player of the cards

by HNH



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HNH/pseuds/HNH
Summary: (I got bored and this is literally for a friend)





	Player of the cards

**Author's Note:**

> Reddell is the name of the original female character in this! She is shipped with Julian and is my friends character. She may be referred to as redd off and on as well.

Redd groaned softly, curling up into the soft mound of blankets that surrounded her. She felt a cold breeze wash over her, ripping a shiver from her body. The heater should have been on so it was a mystery as to why it was so cold, that was until a soft sniffle was heard from the other side of the room. Pushing herself to sit up, Redd peered over at where the sound had come from, being met with the sight of a tall, built body peering out through an open window, the moonlight casting a soft silhouette around them. Despite the cold air that circled around the room, Redd forced herself to pull off the blankets, throwing her legs over the side of her bed and softly taking steps towards the figure, resting a hand gently on the person's bicep. She felt the person tense beneath her touch, but she left her hand where it was, almost as if it was a challenge. 

"You should go back to bed.." The voice sounded hoarse, as if it had spent hours upon hours mourning. Redd stepped next to the person, looking up to see Julian, refusing to make eye contact with her, staring out into the night. "I could say the same thing to you." She shot back, making sure her tone had less bite than usual. Waiting for a response, but getting nothing, she sighed and continued, "You don't have the right to mourn, Julian." That caught his attention, making him turn slightly to face towards Redd, but she held his gaze, not backing down. "I understand that times were rough, and I understand that it took so much out of you; but you do not have the right to mourn. We've discussed already that its in the past, that what happened was not yours, or anyones fault. None of that is your burden to bare." At her pause, Julian cast his gaze down, at a loss for words. "Stop being selfish and deciding that no one else except you should be able to mourn." Redd knew her words had to be bitter, that it wouldn't be the sweetest thing to tell someone, but she wasn't willing to sugar coat the situation to make him feel better. Julian needed to realize that him taking all the fault, was selfish. Redd turned on her heel, the drowsiness finally catching up to her.

Before she could get far though, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and a face land on her shoulder. Pausing, she took a second to regain her thoughts before she lifted a hand up to Julians head, softly running her hands through his hair. "I can't promise that I can forget everything that happened." Redd tried to turn to scold him once more, but before she could, Julian continued "But...I can promise to try and learn from it." His promise sounded half-hearted still, but the warmth radiating from him made Redd more tired than she already was. Grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the bed, wrapping to two up in the soft mound of blankets, she decided their would be a morning full of ways to get him to believe.


End file.
